


Queda

by ranpoandpoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, No fluffy, and thats it, but is too scared to end it and tell naruto about his feelings, just sadness, sasuke isnt happy with his marriage with sakura
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/ranpoandpoe
Summary: Sasuke não está feliz com o seu casamento com Sakura, mas tem medo demais de terminá-lo e contar a Naruto sobre seus sentimentos por ele.





	Queda

**Author's Note:**

> Era pra ser uma songfic de "Scared To Be Lonely" da Dua Lipa... e de alguma forma é?? Enfim, ia ser legal ler ouvindo, mas se não quiserem também ok. Btw, essa fic é de aniversário pra Lucinha (@wolftstars do Twitter, não sei se ela tem conta aqui/se tem, qual o user), então... de qualquer forma, parabéns, Lucinha, espero que seu aniversário esteja sendo topíssimo <3

Nunca foi bom. O relacionamento de Sasuke com Sakura nunca foi, de fato, bom. Era tudo verdadeiro e genuíno para ela, mas, para ele, era uma fuga, e era horrível, mas, de certa forma, funcionava. Sasuke era frio com a maior parte das pessoas, e, por isso, ninguém desconfiava da falta de afeto romântico dele para com a esposa; tanto ela quanto os outros achavam que era uma característica dele em relacionamentos. 

Para Sakura, tudo era muito bom. Mas, para Sasuke, a base daquele relacionamento era o medo de estar sozinho. Ele era — e sempre tinha sido — apaixonado pelo melhor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki, mas o medo nunca estava ausente. E se o outro o recusasse? E se ele perdesse a amizade do garoto? Sempre que analisava as opções, Sasuke percebia que era melhor ter Naruto como amigo do que não tê-lo de forma alguma. Pelo menos ele estava por perto. 

A cada dia, a cada hora, a casa segundo, Sasuke se sentia um covarde. Um covarde por não assumir seus reais sentimentos pelo melhor amigo, um covarde por não sair de um casamento que não lhe deixava satisfeito por puro medo de sair da zona confortável. Medo de perdê-lo. 

Sasuke não conseguia conceber a ideia de não ter Naruto perto de si. Não conseguia se imaginar sem as brigas por motivos estúpidos, a impulsividade excessiva de Naruto, ou a percepção do quão parecidos eram, ao mesmo tempo que tão opostos. 

Medo de perdê-lo. Seria essa a única razão para dormir ao lado de Sakura todas as noites? O medo de perder Naruto? Seria essa a maldição de Sasuke: sua covardia? Estava ele condenado a viver uma vida infeliz para ter Naruto ao seu alcance, mesmo que de uma forma diferente da que tanto almejava?

Um covarde. Sasuke era um covarde. Ele poderia dar sua vida por aqueles com quem se importava sem nem mesmo hesitar, mas não era à coragem nas ações que ele se referia. Sasuke era um covarde nos sentimentos. Tinha medo de fazer as coisas por considerar demais as consequências; perderia a oportunidade de voar pelo risco de cair, e isso o estava destruindo por dentro. Essa era a ironia da coisa: Sasuke não tinha a oportunidade de voar, mas não tirar os pés do chão não o impediria de cair; o chão não permaneceria intacto para sempre. 

Sasuke cairia de qualquer jeito, e não percebia que, desse jeito, ele cairia dolorosamente, mas, se se arriscasse a voar, poderia ter alguns momentos de felicidade ao menos antes da queda.


End file.
